


Sorry

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Guilty Boner, Masturbation, Other, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi always says this'll be the last time, but it never is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry to God and my parents, but I have literally not been able to stop thinking about a scene like this since I saw the movie for the first time. 
> 
> It's super duper short and can't even really be considered a drabble... but I just needed to get it out of my system

Hiro snores loudly across the room and Tadashi bites his lower lip and reaches under his boxers and wraps unsteady fingers around his cock. He presses his face into a pillow and begins to stroke, ignoring the thick suffocating guilt building up in his lungs as he imagines his little brother wrapping those sarcastic pink lips over the huge head of his cock.

He tries to convince himself that this will be the last time but he knows deep down that's a lie. Every time was the last time, and the next time after that was also the last time. Meaningless vows to make him feel better about being the worst big brother in the world.

This was fucked up. So fucked... Yet... He couldn't stop himself. There had only ever been Hiro. He was starting to just accept that there would only ever be Hiro in his eyes. He had tried to experiment, watched countless of videos but no one was Hiro and fuck... He was sunk.

Hiro whimpers around his cock in his mind's eye and Tadashi jerks his hips upward into his fist, groaning into the pillow as his imaginary Hiro sucks him all the way to the hilt. "Fuck," he whines, trying to keep his voice down. He imagines Hiro looking up at him with those brilliant eyes and fuck—"Fuck! Hiro...!" he's cumming hard, fireworks bursting behind his lids and thick ropes of white dripping over his knuckles. He breathes heavily, shame sinking into his bones as he opens his eyes to stare at their ceiling. 

What the fuck was wrong with him? 

"Tadashi?" Hiro asks from across the room and Tadashi freezes. 

Dread washes over Tadashi like a bucket of cold water down his spine. Fuck! How long has he been awake?! He finally answers, his voice rough, "Yeah?" 

"D'you call my name?" Hiro asks, sleep evident in his voice.

A small rush of relief makes Tadashi take a deep breath, "Nah," he lies, shame burning in his cheeks, "Go back to sleep."


End file.
